


Lost

by AlexisGreen (thealexmachina)



Series: We Belong [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Historical References, Made For Each Other, Romance, Series, Smut, Soulmates, a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealexmachina/pseuds/AlexisGreen
Summary: WWII spies Hayley Mashall and Elijah Mikaelson reunite for a brief moment of passion





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I'm determined to cope with the season 4 ending by giving these two a happy ending, so here's another stand alone under this theme. Feedback is welcome and appreciated, especially since this is the first smut I've written in years. x

Brussels, 1942

There's a crack in the window of their room. Someone has tried to mend it, layers of paper pasted one on top of another. The paper still peels though; the wet November air erodes it, the same way it seeps in every thing, living or otherwise. These days, he cannot get warm; there's a freeze deep-set in his bones that never thaws, but if there's a chance of ever feeling warm again, he hopes it's right here, skin on skin with Hayley. It's rare he gets a minute to just admire her in peace, hair spilled on the pillows, skin pale and legs for miles. Their clothes litter the room; his uniform discarded at the foot of the bed, a lone stocking only peeled halfway down Hayley's leg. He wonders if she was a queen in another, separate life. Fierce and uncompromising, kindness offset by fairness, she would have made a fine leader. He thinks of better days, of future days when his country can proclaim its gratitude to her, when he can don his pride like a medal of honour one displays on their chest, simply for being a small part of her story. Until then, he'll worship her in the shadows, where they both lead their lives, loyal subjects to His Majesty George VI in this wretched war, at once spies, killers and lovers.

Although they've just collapsed in bed, he rises above her to bite down one nipple, then slides down to bury his face between her legs. Hayley sighs, thighs clenching around his head. An old, familiar craving comes crashing onto him, a tidal wave of need he's only ever experienced with her. He kisses her with greed, discovering her smell and taste all over again, even as the hunger threatens to drive him insane. This madness is mutual though, and echoes in his lover, one hand anchored to the headboard, the other holding him captive and close to her delightful body. She thrusts in his mouth; she knows her own pleasure well and he loves the way she claims it. With an arm across her belly to hold her, he fingers her outer lips, licking and sucking, savouring her response. He means to go slow, and lightly pushes a finger into her, feeling her heat surround him, but Hayley has other plans and grinds onto his hand demanding more. As much as he'd like to draw this out, he can't deny her; it's taken them years to discover and understand each other's bodies and he's learned to listen to what she wants. Besides, they have ten hours ahead of them. He's definitely not planning on sleeping tonight, the first time in eight months that it has been safe for them to meet.

He adds a second finger, then another, fucking her pussy while he uses his teeth to tease her clit. She bucks around him. Frenzy builds inside her veins, heels digging into his shoulder blades, hand gripping at his short hair. He gives up on trying to hold her down and focuses on taking her over the edge. He's always loved being on his knees between her legs, all senses saturated by her, beautiful body spread out before him, coming apart in shivers and spasms. Only when her fingers relax in his hair does he stop and crawls forward to nuzzle and nip at her neck.

A gentleman would give her time to recover, but he's done being a gentleman tonight. He grins, she yelps, swiftly flipped over on her stomach. He knows she likes it; the second his lips descend along her spine, the stiffness in her back melts and leaves her in a languid pose at his mercy. Maybe there's still a bone of gentlemanly manners left in him because he doesn't keep her waiting. It's more likely that he can't ignore the need in his gut, nor the hardness of his cock, crowned in sticky precome. Elijah knocks her knees further apart and she accommodates him, allowing him to slip inside her, praying to gods he doesn't really believe in to give him many, many years of getting lost inside his beloved Hayley. Because this, here, now, them, bodies so closely fused together, two matching pieces of the same design from the beginning, this is what home feels like to him and he'd wager his entire fortune that it is alike for her. They belong to each other, and every snap and roll of his hips confirms it, bringing them closer to oblivion. Beneath him, Hayley's body rises to meet his; his thrusts turn harder, pounding his need into her faster, hand slipping under her belly to find her clit again. He rubs her, fingers slipping with moisture, pinching and teasing and feels her convulsing on his cock. Her orgasm comes quick, dragging him along before he can delay his release. He does pull out, spilling come onto her back, as he finally feels heat singeing his insides, holding the cold at bay. Someday he hopes there'll be a baby growing inside her, a new being, equal parts her and him, but that day is not here yet.

So for a few seconds, he just admires the view, his brand on her skin, before his arms give out and he crashes on top of her. Sweat and come stick to their skins. Hayley is sated and mellow though and he cannot muster any worry right now. He rolls on his back, hand rubbing the stupor off his face. Her scent is still on his fingers and he tastes it briefly. It's filthy and she tells him so, but he loves it and he loves her, unconditionally. Tonight is for them. Tomorrow they go back to the war.


End file.
